A Gundam World
by Lady Twilight
Summary: alrighty....ummm...i'm bad actually horrible at summaries so yea i finally put up chap. 5-8!!
1. A Gundam World ~1

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing they both belong to their rightful owners so please don't sue me.  
  
A Gundam World - Author's Notes  
  
Ohayoo!!! Yes I'm writing another Sailor Moon Crossover and I hope that you like this as much as you have liked Ronins Meet Scouts, so far. There are a few changes in the time lines here. Okay here's the introductions...The Gundam Wing boys are exactly like they are in the series and this is set before Endless Waltz.  
  
None of the scouts live in the Juuban district anymore except for Rei and Mina. This is set after the defeat of Galaxia . Now on with the Proluge.Please help me with their transformations i can't remember what they are right now so if they transform it will be like "Venus Eternal Power" and that. The scouts and pilots are all 16 years old. I know they should be older but i like it this way.  
".."someone talking  
'..'someone thinking  
..talking telepathically  
  
A Gundam World - Chapter 1  
  
Lita walked slowly down the street to her apartment. She missed walking home with her friends, it had almost been a year since they had all seen eachother. Ami had gone to college in the states while Serena had broken up with Darien and moved to Tokohama. Rei had become Head Priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple since her grandfather had passed away. Mina was still in Juuban working on her modeling career in the new Department Stores. Lita could still remember them trailing her home to have some home-made cookies.  
  
"I wish that I could see them all again before Crystal Tokyo." she sighed. 'What if we had a party or something?' she wondered to herself and then ended up running the rest of the way home to go and call her friends. She raced up the stairs and ran by the landlady.  
  
"Walk Ms. Kino!!" the woman screamed behind her. Lita just ignored her and rushed into her apartment, and grabbed her address book. She quickly flipped through to Rei's number, and already picked up the phone before she could even think about it. When she did think about it she became very discouraged.   
  
"What if the reason that we haven't seen eachother in all these years is because we don't want to?" Lita asked out loud as she slowly put the phone back on the hook. She sat there in silence until the phone rang loudly. "Moshi Moshi!" she said.  
  
"Lita Kino?" an unfamiliar voice said from the other end."yes?" "Good. My name is Zechs Marquise, and I would like to meet with you sometime tomorrow. A friend of yours will be there as well, Amy Muzino. Can we meet at the restaurant down the street from you?" "Yes of course!" "Good I'll see you later then." he hung up.  
  
"Wow! I get to see Ami!" Lita screeched happily. She ran to her closet to see what she should wear tomorrow. The phone conversation running over and over in her head until she realized that something was odd. In the background of his voice there was an odd sound, it almost sounded like something being blown up. The sound had gotten louder over the phone and she had heard someone scream out, "It's a Gundam!!"..'I'd better be very careful tomorrow. I doubt that Ami will be there.' she kept digging through her closet.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Do you think that we should tell them about Setsuna's visit?" Mina asked Rei as she sat in front of the fire. "I mean we are all scouts and Serena is the princess." Mina took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"I don't know Mina. We probably should. Hang on!" she stared intently at the fire. In a flash there was the images of five gigantic robots and five boys their age standing there. There were explosions behind them and they all fell bleeding. "I think that we are going to have to go on a new mission. There seems to be some people who need our help." Rei turned to the now pale Mina.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that you're right. This is most likely the reason that Setsuna came to pay us a little visit. Let's get to the old communications station and see if we can pin point it's location." Mina and Rei ran towards the Crown. When they got there Andrew was working. It had been a long time since they had seen him and wondered if he still remembered who they were.  
  
"Andrew we need to do something, could you cover for us?" Rei asked. He looked at them almost petrefied, he remembered that that meant that there was trouble. He nodded blankly and called all of the attention of the people in the Crown to himself. "Let's go Mina."Rei whispered and the snuck down into the dusty communication center.  
  
"Ahh. Old memories, Lets get to work, we have lots to do." Mina sat in her old chair and began typing in the information that they had seen from the fire. Rei went to the memory maching and began to search her mind for the conversation that they had with Setsuna.  
  
^^^Flashback^^^  
  
Rei walked into the Cafe where she and Minai had their lunch every Sunday. Since it was a Sunday the blonde girl was already waiting for he at their usual table. What surprised Rei was that Setsuna was sitting there with her. "Good morning all." she greeted.   
  
"Hey Rei! How are you today?" Mina asked her.  
  
"I'm alright. Setsuna what brings you to us on this wonderful day?" Rei asked the senshi of time. She began to look through the menu while Setsuna answered.  
  
"Rei, Mina I came here to warn you of a new evil. Soon you will all have to go on a journey. I will be the one bringing you there. You will be going to a different time line but it will still be around the same time as this. The people there are in desperate need of help. Their time is in a period of war between the Earth and Outer Space. To add to this confusion the Heart Snatchers have reappered there. You will learn more in the following days. I must now return to my duties." with that Setsuna stood and left the Cafe.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"Hmmm." Rei muttered. She began to dig through the conversation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena sat at her desk watching her students carefully. She had already finished college after all of her memories had been opened. Plus she had decided to get it over with since she could have already. There were a few trouble makers here but nothing that she couldn't handle. "Alright class time's up!" she said looking at her watch. "Please pass your tests forward." she stood up to go and collect the tests.  
  
"Tsukino-sensei? Since we still have an hour left can we talk?" asked a girl in the back of the class. Serena thought about it for a moment. She was about to answer but someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes? No I'm sorry they are still taking their test. I started late. Of course." Serena walked into the room. "That was the principal, apparently he wanted to speak with some of you. I told him that you were testing so that gives you time to make up a good excuse, and to answer your question Rachel. Yes you may talk, but quietly, and only for a little while." she smiled at her students relieved faces.  
  
A few minutes later one boy walked up to her, "Tsukino-sensei?" he asked carefully. She looked up at him. "The class and I are wondering something." he said.  
  
"What are you and the class wondering, Samuel?" she asked kindly.  
  
"How come you're our age but are teaching? You're only 16 and you're teaching us."Samuel asked confused.  
  
Serena laughed openly, "Ahh. I graduated from college already, and have my Masters degree in Mathematics, English, and History. I also have a minor degree in Science." she explained. 'I've told them this seven times already.'  
  
"Hey Tsukino-sensei! Could you tell us about your old boyfriend again?" Rachel called from the back again. Serena laughed again.   
  
"Old boyfriend what's this about?" a voice came from the doorway. There stood Darien with roses. Serena ground her teeth together loudly. Darien smiled calmly at the pissed off Serena.  
  
"Class this is what you call a pathetic example of a man. They keep crawling back like snakes. Boys I hope that you never turn out to be like this." she pointed to Darien.  
  
"Serena could I talk to you for a minute?" Darien grabbed her arm. To the eyes of someone else it seemed gentle, but his grasp was actually cutting off the circulation to her arm. When they got out of the classroom he began to talk, "Look Sere I know that you hate me now, but I've changed. I won't do anything anymore." she said still squeezing her arm.  
  
"Do we have a problem here Princess?" The spun to see Lita standing there. She pulled back her arm and let her fist fly straight into Dariens Face. "Shall we go see your class?" Lita asked while Serena grabbed her in a huge hug.  
  
They walked into the class with Lita kicking Darien into the hall so that he would be seen more easily. Serena brought Lita to the front of the class as the teens rushed back to their seats. "Class this is one of my best friends. Her name is Lita Kino. She is a world class chef and one of the best martial artists I have ever met. Do yo have any questions for our unexpected guest?"  
  
  
"How old are you Kino-san?"  
  
"I'm 16 just like your Tsukino-sensei." she replied looking down at Serena and smiling.  
  
"Why did you call Tsukino-sensei Princess before you kicked that one guys behind into next millenium?" another boy asked Lita.  
  
She looked at the kid in shock. She couldn't think of a good answer, luckily the bell rang and they all ran out of the class. "Serena I think that we're in trouble."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ami Muzino ran down the halls of the hospital, she soon reached the ER entrance. Waiting her arrival were two nurses and another doctor. "What's the ETA?" she asked.  
  
"The ambulance will be here in around 10 minutes. That gives us enough time." one nurse told her.  
  
"What kind of case do we have here?" her old timidness had disappeared when she turned 16. She was the youngest surgeon in the entire hospital, mainly because she was still only 16.  
  
"Well shorty, we have a car accident victim. Ran into a light post. Multiple lacerations to the face arms and chest. Possible broken neck and ribs." the older doctor mocked her with his first sentence. He was new to the hospital and was unaccustomed to seeing Ami working there. This was the first surgury that they would do together.  
  
"Don't call me shorty. Here they come!" she cried out when the EMT's rushed into the building. "Take him to Curtain 4!" ami barked out. They went into surgery on the man right away. It was an easy operation, the man fortunatly did not have a broken neck or ribs. He did have some internal bleeding that they managed to stop.  
  
When Ami walked out of the scrub room Dr. Crandle was right behind her. "That was a good job Shorty." She just glared at him briefly and was going to reply when her old communicator beeped.  
  
Ami looked down at it in surprise it hadn't bleeped in over a year. "I'll be right back Dr. Crandle." she rushed around the corner and into a storage closet. "This is Ami what's going on?" she asked. A crackling was heard and then two faces appeared.  
  
"Ami! This is Mina and Rei! We need you to come back to Japan as soon as you can!" Mina's voice rang out over the static.  
  
"I can't I'm the head Surgeon on call for the next month!" Ami said back. "Why what's going on?" she asked beginning to get worried about every thing.  
  
"We're not sure and we need your brilliant mind to help with our stupid ones so that we can protect out princess." Rei flattered her.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. I have to go!" Ami turned off her communicator and walked out of the closet. Waiting for her was Dr. Crandle. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just walked on by. "Don't look at me that what Crandle I can have you expended." she called over her shoulder.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
At the time gates Sailor Pluto watched as all of the Senshi became reaquanted. 'Soon, soon the time will be right to transport them to their world.' she thought. Without another word she jumped into the gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 1~~~  
  
So what do you think? If you don't mind could all of you who read this fanfic please review. So many people read them and don't review and that is just wrong. I like to get reviews because they help me write the next chapter. So please review!  
  
Moshi moshi - hello  
  
next chapter: they make their journey to the gundam world 


	2. A Gundam World ~2

A Gundam World ~ 2   
By: Lady Twilight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing they both belong to companies whose names i cannot even begin pronounce. so please don't sue me for I am broke and have nothing to give.  
  
This is when Zechs Marquise and Treize are still working together. In the whole fic they'll be friends but there will be white fang.....i think  
  
A Gundam World - 2  
  
Lita and Serena walked through the Tokohama High School halls. "Serena, I'm meeting a man named Zechs Marquise at a restaurant down my street. I want you to come with me, just in case." Lita stopped walking and turned towards Serena. "I don't want you to get hurt, but I think that I need backup here and you're the closest one to the place."  
  
Serena looked up at her tall friend, "I'm not scared anymore Lita. I'll come with you and we'll meet this guy together." Serena began walking down the hall again.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Zechs walked quickly down the hall to his room. ' This will work out perfectly. That Kino girl will be the perfect person to test pilot my new gundam suit.' he thought to himself, allowing a small smile creep onto his face. "Lady Une, please come up here immediatly. We have to get going." he spoke into the speaker.  
  
"Right away sir. I'll have the car ready." Lady Une's voice came back over, and Zechs changed into his civilian clothing that would fit in here.  
  
Soon there was the sound of a car horn outside. He walked faster to the door and hopped into the car. They drove out to a small lake where they stopped the car. As the two of them got out of the car Une pulled out a key that had fallen from the sky. "Key take us to the other world." she said. In a flash they were gone. They landed in a small forest outside of Tokyo about a mile away from the resaurant.  
  
"Let's go. We have be there in half an hour" Zechs and Lady Une began to walk towards the big city. They would be at the restaurant in 15 minutes.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Rei and Mina had been working in the small Communication Center for almost seven hours before they got even the smallest lead. "Mina, could we trace Setsuna-san's time path? or dimensional?" Rei suddenly spoke up. Mina looked at her, confused for a moment.  
  
"Sure we can. It's easy really, give me a half hour and I'll have it done. You can go out and get something to eat if you want." Mina started typing things up on the computer. Rei left silently to go and get some burgers so that the both of them could chow down and work at the same time.   
  
Mina heard as Rei left and sighed, 'Now I can get down to business.' she thought typing madly. She already had all of the information on the screen and was now trying to piece together the whole of this puzzle. Setsuna must have known that they would look in on her mind and had laid out all of the parts to their next mission. Just not in the correct order. Mina had been working for only about ten minutes when a message appeared from Setsuna-san.  
  
:::::Mina and Rei-  
The time has come to make things right in the other world. You must go now to the place where your first battle as a whole was fought. In the warehouses you will find what you need to make this journey.   
*A place to meet  
Once again  
We won't see you  
for a while  
my friends  
meet with those  
of whom you trust  
and come home safe  
back to us.*  
  
-Setsuna :::::  
  
Rei came into the minute that Mina lept from her seat, "Rei-chan drop the food we have to go! Setsuna-san left us a message we go now!" She and Rei fled through the hidden doors.   
  
The two of them soon reached the site where they all had met as Sailor Senshi. The battle between the Senshi and Zoicite and Malachite, and when Sailor Venus had been introduced. In the ring that had scarred the ground there was a small package. the two senshi walked towards it carefully making sure to make sure they knew what it was before they touched it.  
  
"It's not evil and it says that it's from Setsuna on the tag so I say we open it." Rei said cautiously. When she got the go ahead from Mina she walked towards the box and pulled the string. There was a brilliant flash of light and the two girls disappeared into the sky.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
When Lita and Serena reached the restaurant they were five minutes early. The immediatly could tell who Lita was supposed to meet. The two people stood up to shake their hands. "Hello I'm Zechs Marquise and this is Lady Une. It's a pleasure to meet you both." he greeted.  
  
"No the pleasure is all ours. I am Lita Kino and this is my best friend Serena Tsukino. So what did you wish to talk to me about?" she sat down at the table. She and Serena sat with their backs to the wall.  
  
"We want to offer you a piloting job. Our organization has been watching you for a long time now, and we think that you are the perfect candidate." Lady Une said in an odd monotone voice. The girls looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"What would I be piloting? and what is your organization?" Lita asked leaning forward slightly. "And where is it located? I don't want to move anywhere out of Japan." she stated. Serena watched over the proceedings with a watchful eye.  
  
Zechs and Lady Une looked at eachother and then at Serena, "Could we talk privately?"Zechs asked motioning towards the silent Serena. Lita raised an eyebrow and then shook her head in a firm "no". "Alright then. You would be piloting a machine called a Gundam. Our organization is Oz and is fighting for the safety of earth(right now). And where we are located is confidential for security reasons." Zechs explained.  
  
Lita sat there for a moment, then looked at the two of them, "I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse. I like my station now and don't want a big life change." Lita and Serena stood to leave, but were stopped.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice. Now you and your little friend have to come with us. Let's go!" Lady Une pulled out a gun. The two senshi decided against taking out there henshin pens. They were ushered outside and to the woods where Lady Une pulled out Setsuna's missing dimensional key. The two 16 year olds looked at the key in shock.  
  
"Key take us home!" Zechs called out, and a white light surrounded them. In a matter of seconds they were transported to a lakeshore where a car was waiting for them. The girls were ushered into the car and then were off towards the base.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ami had been walking towards the locker room when a familiar voice called out behind her, "Ami. I need you to come with me right now." the voice drifted over her ears.  
  
Ami whirled around to find the source. There was a brilliant flash of light and Ami found herself standing at the gates of time, "Setsuna-san? What's going on here?" Ami asked, confusion written all over her pale face. Setsuna smiled slightly at the Mercurian princess. She quickly relayed all of the information that she had passed on to Mina and Rei to her. Ami understood right away, "What do I have to do Setsuna-san?" she asked.  
  
"All that you have to do is find the others and save that world. Then you will come home." Setsuna opened the gates of time and space to the blu haired warrior. Ami walked through them with determination.  
  
Ami walked through the gates and then shut her eyes firmly shut. She didn't want to see all of time and space pass by her again. She visualized on the place, time and dimention that Setsuna had explained to her. It was a very long trip, longer then the other ones that she had taken into the future. 'Probably because it's to another dimension.' she thought. Suddenly, the air opened up underneath her and she plummeted 20 feet to the ground.   
  
She lay there for a moment grimacing in pain at having landed wrong, "I should have been ready for that." she muttered to herself and slowly stood up. She began to scope out her surroundings. She was in the middle of the desert and there were men rushing in at her from all sides.  
  
AN: yes this is going to turn into a love story and can't you guess who Ami is with? bwahahaha! sorry too many pixie sticks!  
  
"Miss! Are you alright?" the leader asked. Ami stared up at him, he had to be at least 7 feet tall. She nodded dumbly in answer to his question. "Alright. Come with us we'll take you to a doctor to make sure that you really aren't injured." He held out his hand for her and she saw the other men noticably relax.  
  
"Thank you." was all that she could muster in this akward situation. The slowly made their way back to the city.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Mina and Rei awoke in an alley way in what appeared to be a huge city. When they looked up to see what time of day it was all they saw was grey metal. They stared at it in shock for a moment until they heard a scream. The two Sailor Senshi ran out of the alley to see a huge robot trying to battle with a heartsnatcher. "Business as usual except for the robot thingy. Venus Star Power!" Mina screamed.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Rei followed her lead. Soon the Martian and Venusian soldiers were bounding off towards the monster. "Hey Venus, no corny speaches alright?" Mars called over to her companion. Venus nodded and smiled a huge smile.  
  
They soon reached the rooftop where the 'Snatcher was stealing hearts left and right. "Hey sleezbag! Didn't think that you could get rid of us that easily did ya? Venus Love Chain Whip!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars added her attack in with Venus's. The heartsnatcher looked at them with fear before it was destroyed. The two scouts picked up all of the heart crystals. "How are we going to get them to their rightful body?" Mars asked.  
  
"Just hold them up. Like this." Venus held out five crystals at time and they all slowly drifted back to their owners. It took a matter of seconds to get all of the crystals back.   
  
"Thank you for the help but I could have handled it." a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw a young man around their age standing there. His bangs covered at least half of his face, and it looked like he hadn't smiled in a long time.  
  
"What do you mean?" Venus tipped her head to the side. "You mean to tell us that you were going to destroy a youma with a huge clunky thing like that?" he didn't answered and instead walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Serena and Lita were ushered from the car at gunpoint onto the high security base. Roughly they were seperated and put into seperate cells. Unfortunately for Lita hers was already being inhabited. She looked over at the young man who was sitting there in meditation. Rolling her eyes she sat down upon the ground and reached into her pocket for her henshin pen. When she pulled it out a bright green light filled the room and she saw the message that Setsuna had left her and Serena.   
  
Wufei looked up from his meditation and saw that he was no longer alone in his cell, but he was now stuck with a woman. He noticed the strange green light coming from a pen that she held in her hands. He stood up slowly and stretched, "Weak woman." he muttered.  
  
Lita didn't turn at the sudden movement behind her instead she was trying to reach Serena, Serena are you there?  
  
Yes. What's going on Lita? Why did they drag us here?serena asked slightly scared.  
  
I don't know but this is what Setsuna left me. We're here because the heartsnatchers have reappeard. We must stop them, and the outers won't be here to help us out. Mina, Ami, and Rei are already here and we are going to have to find a way out of this prison. Lita explained shortly. She felt a feeling of understanding radiating from her friend and leader.  
  
Well..there's someone in there with you isn't there? Serena asked. Lita replied, yes why? Serena smiled. Because you can ask that person if there's anything that we need to know about this place and then you can bust out and get me! Serena exclaimed and cut off the link.  
  
Lita turned to her cellmate. He was just standing there and pacing like a caged tiger. She raised an eyebrow at him and then held out her hand, "Lita Kino and you are?" Her face was passive and held no emotion, it looked almost like Heero's.  
  
Wufei looked at her hand in disgust and then shook it slowly, "I am Wufei. What are you doing here woman?" Lita's eyes widened slightly then narrowed.  
  
"I am here because some damned bitch dragged me here. What are you doing here?" she asked in his same tone of voice.   
  
Wufei looked at her for a moment and then answered, "They caught me and that's all you need to know."   
  
Lita smiled slightly, "Do you want to get out? How thick are these walls?"she asked with an almost maniacle tinge to her voice. Wufei nodded slowly.  
  
"The walls are exactly 8 inches thick and bullet proof metal. How would a weak woman like you get us out of here?" Wufei asked her.  
  
"I'll show you if you agree to two things. (1)Don't call me a weak women ever again, and (2) Tell me and my friend all that you know about this world. Do you agree?" Wufei nodded ever so slowly, getting the feeling that he was getting in over his head.  
  
"Excellent." she said.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Okay.. Some...scratch that...most of you wanted to know what had happend between Serena and Darien...I'm sorry to all of those out there who like Darien/Mamoru/Endymion.. I don't like him..I'll tell you why some other time.  
  
^^^Darien and Serena's Break Up^^^  
  
Serena was walking down the street one Saturday morning. She had actually gotten up early and was fully awake. The day before she had baked chocolate chip cookies and was bringing them to Darien's apartment, 'Boy will he be surprised when he sees me up! I am so happy that I got up early. I can't wait to see my Darien.' she thought happily.  
  
While she went up the stairs of the apartment complex she got many sympathetic looks from Darien's neighbors. Suddenly one woman, named Mrs. Johanson, came up to her, "I wouldn't go in there Serena. Something very bad has happened, and if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be here." She patted a very confused Serena on the shoulder and walked slowly back into her home.  
  
Serena rushed into Darien's apartment, now worried for his health. She looked around and then heard a strange noise coming from his room. Serena slowly turned to his room and gasped, "Darien?" she whispered. He was in bed, but with him was another woman. "Oh, my god."   
  
Darien looked up, he had a pleased look on his face until he saw Serena standing there. He quickly pulled the sheets up over themselves, "Serena what are you doing here?" he asked, almost angrily.  
  
Serena felt her feelings change from shock to pure hatred, "HOW COULD YOU?!!" she screamed at him. Darien looked at her for a second.  
  
"I was bored, and I'm only with you for Rini." he said smiling smugly.   
  
Serena walked over to him and punched(not slapped, punched) him in the face and he flew backwards into the wall, he looked at her in surprise. "Yes, I do have muscles, asswipe. you and your girlfriend can go be eaten by rats. Though the rats are to good for you. BASTARD!" She stormed out of the room.  
  
**********^^^^^^^^^^^*************  
That's the end of chapter 2!!!  
I ahve a challenge for all of you readers out there. Could EVERYONE who reads this review it? That would be great. You peeps practically help me write the fic so I like to know what you think.  
So please take my challenge or I'll track you down! (not really but it sounded funny)  
luv ay all!  
-Lady Twilight 


	3. A Gundam World~3

A Gundam World 3

By: Lady Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon in any way shape and/ or form minus my posters and models.

AN: Ok……Sorry I have been away for so long..there are many explanations but most of them conclude with me being grounded. I really need you're input for the next chapter…Damn Writers Block. Musik will get rid of that (hopefully) *puts on headphones( Garbage is the best band)*

*stops for a second* Read on!!!!

*****The Alley*****

After watching the ingrate that had thought he could take on the Heart snatchers leave, Mina and Rei and gone back to the alley where Setsuna had first put them. They sat there in silence thinking about this strange new world and the gray skies. Suddenly Mina's communicator beeped, " Venus here." she stated.

A few seconds later an extremely static covered face appeared. Lita's voice fought against the static to reach Rei and Mina's ears, "Jupiter. Sorry `bout the fuzz. I'm in jail. Where are you guys exactly?" she asked.

Not wanting to ask too many questions Rei looked at the sign on the wall beside them, " We are on the corner of Capten and Massent on the L8 colony?" she read the last part as a question. She looked at Mina who just shrugged. Then looked back at Lita who seemed to be asking somebody else something.

"Ok, Sere, this dude, and I will be there as soon as I get out so stick tight and I'll be there a.s.a.p." With that Lita blanked out the screen and left Mina and Rei hanging.

"So who do you suppose `this dude' is?' Mina asked her raven haired friend, but received no answer. Mina followed Rei's gaze to the direction of the park and saw something that was most disturbing. A battle being fought between different kinds of robots, big enough to be buildings. "What the hell is that?"

"That one is from my vision as are those two. We saw them in the fire remember?" Rei asked, transfixed by the battle. Mina also found it hard to pry her eyes away from the battle, but she found out that if she didn't they would be in great danger.

"Rei! Snap out of it. If we don't get out of here one of those things is most likely going to squish us. Let's go!" she yelled and started to drag Rei towards the street, but found that it was blocked by men in an odd uniform, well to them, pointing guns at their heads.

**************** OZ Prison *******************

"Are you ready to leave, buddy?" Lita asked the silent man sitting across from her. He raised an eyebrow and continued to stare into space. "I'll take that as a yes. Jupiter Planet Power!" she raised her henshin pen into the air and lightning surrounded her transforming her into Super Sailor Jupiter. 

Wufei stared at her for a moment and then went back to staring into space. Suddenly a white gloved hand was outstretched to him. "Are you coming or not. You have to hold onto my had though so you aren't shocked." Lita said in his own monotone voice. He reluctantly grasped her hand, surprised to find that she had a firm grip.

"Hang on Sere. Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" She screamed and a giant dragon made of pure lightning sailed towards the door, blasting it outwards into the hallway. Jupiter released Wufei's hand. "See you later when we come for our end of the bargain." Jupiter then ran down the opposite way that was the exit.

'Crazy Onna. I can't wait to see her again.' he thought he thought sarcastically but then realized that he really did want to see her again. With that thought he ran away to his gundam.

"Sere? Sere? you in here?" Lita called as she raced down the hallway. Suddenly a small hand reached out from inside the bars ahead of her. She headed towards that. What she found was Serena standing there smiling. "Let's go!"

"Slowpoke!" Serena said as Lita blasted the door open. As they ran down the hall Serena transformed herself into Sailor Moon and they got ready to teleport. They were about to when Wufei came running down the hallway followed by gunfire. "come on buddy!" Serena called to him and they teleported with him with them.

*********Quatre's Mansion**********

Ami had arrived at the mansion only a few hours earlier and she was being treated like a queen. She was rather embarrassed when they had paid for her hospital visit and were going to put her up in the mansion until she was better. Now she was seated at the dinner table waiting for the owner of the mansion, whom she had never met. 

Suddenly the doors to the dining room opened and in walked a platinum blonde, blue eyed boy a little older then Ami. "Sorry I'm late. Oh, we have a guest!" The boy said noticing Ami. "Hello. My name is Quatre R. Winner, it's a pleasure to have you eat with us." he smiled kindly.

Ami blushed, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Ami Mizuno. Thank you for taking me in like this." She said blushing more furiously. Ami looked down at her plate. Quatre smiled and sat down to eat.

"It's no problem really we have plenty of space for everyone. Plus with only me and the men here we rarely get any company." Quatre smiled sweetly again and Ami had to look down again.

In unison Ami and Quatre's beepers/communicators went off. "Excuse me." they said and then laughed. Taking opposite doorways out of the dining hall they answered their calls.

Ami answered in and saw a disgruntled Rei there, "What's going on Rei?" 

Rei looked at her as if 'don't ask'.

"just come to the colony L8...yea I know freaky. But just do it." Rei said and switched off the link. Ami stood there for a second and then walked into the dining hall again.

Quatre had overheard Ami's conversation by accident, and was now calling Wufei back, "Wufei what is going on? Why did you call me?" he asked.

"Winner we have a problem and we need to get the other warriors here. I'm stuck on L8 with a bunch of weak onna's get here NOW!" with that outburst Wufei hung up. Quatre walked back into the dining room and saw Ami standing there. 

" I'm sorry Ms. Ami but I must go to L8 to see to some business. Please do forgive me for being a rude host." he gave a small bow and turned to walk out.

"Wait Mr. Winner! I also have some business on that particular colony do you think that maybe I could hitch a ride with you?" She asked. Quatre smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Let's go then shall we Miss?" He asked. She nodded and shyly took his hand, feeling it's warmth she immediately calmed down as they walked to the hanger for the space ship.

**************End Chapter 3************

Well what did you think I'll tell you the couples right now.

Lita + Wufei = Love

Ami + Quatre = Love

Serena + Trowa =Love

Rei + Duo = Love

Mina = Heero = Love

I know the last one is kinda out there but hey why not be weird…I got the Rei/ Duo idea from my sister.


	4. A Gundam World~4

disclaimer; i don't own sailor moon or gundam wing...if i did I would be rich/ chao!!  
  
A gundam World  
by: lady twilight  
  
****the Alley****  
  
Rei and Mina stared at the huge group of guards in front of them half expecting to be shot at any second. they stood shoulder to shoulder waiting for the expected battle. They hadn't noticed when Lita, Serena and Wufei teleport in behind them where they had just been standing. Mina was reaching for her henshin pen when suddenly a voice rang out over the sound of the battle.  
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell are you men doing?" everyone turned in the direction and standing there was sailor jupiter. she had her arm crossed across her chest and was looking at them dissaprovingly. "I think that you should leave them alone."  
  
The guards all looked at her as if she was crazy then half of them burst out laughing. Jupiter raised an eyebrow, "It's you're funeral then. Jupiter Flash!" a blinding light filled the alley giving Rei and Mina a chance to rejoin the others.  
  
The group of senshi and Wufei ran out of the alleyway and onto another street. "It's so good to see you Lita, Serena. What the hell happened? why were we sent here?" Rei asked Serena. "and who's the guy?"  
  
"He's someone we ran into and owes us part of a bargain. What was you're name again?" Serena asked Wufei. Wufei looked at her and snorted.  
  
"do you really expect me to tell a weak onna such as yourself? if so you thought wrong." He replied. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"How dare you speak to the princess like that! I should dismember you right here and now!" Lita exclaimed, Rei was glaring death rays at him from over Lita's shoulder. "Now you tell her what you're name is or else." Setting Wufei down she backed away slightly.  
  
"Watashi wa Wufei Chang. Gomen Serena-hime." he apologized half heartedly. Lita and Rei looked satisfied. 'I can't believe I just apologized to an onna. That girl had better be thankful that i don't fight women.' Wufei thought bitterly.  
  
"Arigato Wufei-san. Watashi wa Tsukino Serena."  
  
"Watashi wa Kino Lita."  
  
"Watashi wa Hino Rei."  
  
"Watashi wa Aino Mina."  
  
They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Serena's comunicator beeped. "Moon here. What is it Mercury?" She asked immediately.  
  
"hey! i was just wondering where i should meet you guys. Can you meet me at the space port?" she asked quietly. Serena looked at the others, who nodded, and then back at Ami. She nodded silently. "Good I'll see you there. Mercury out."  
  
*Space Shuttle*  
  
Ami returned from the back of the shuttle to where she had been sitting next to a window. Quatre was up talking to some people he had introduced as business associates. All she knew was their names were heero, Trowa, and Duo. She had also noticed how Heero and Trowa didn't talk much and Duo talked all the time.  
  
They seemed to be in deep conversation and Ami was trying to block out their voices so not to eavesdrop, but they were gradually talking louder and louder.  
  
"What do you think Wu-man wants us for?" asked Duo  
  
"i don't know, but it must be serious. he normally can handle everything himself." Quatre replied.  
  
"Who's the blue haired girl?" that Ami assumed was Heero. There was a long pause before Quatre answered.  
  
"Her name is Ami Muzino. my men found her in the desert and brought her to my mansion. she asked me if i could give her a lift to the L8 colony and I said of course." Quatre replied.   
  
"She knows nothing?" the last voice, presumably trowa, asked Quatre seriously. There was no answer so Ami assumed it was a head gesture.  
  
'I wonder what they're talking about? I'd better not ask they sound angry.' ami thought as the shuttle landed.  
  
***THE END OF CHAP. 4***  
  
AN: sorry it's been so long....i'm already working on the next chapter of this and Ronins Meet Scouts...so please be patient.  
  
Watashi wa.....My name is  
Onna...............Woman  
-hime..............royalty...princess   



	5. A Gundam World~5

A Gundam World ~ 5

By Lady Twilight

Disclaimer. Gomen!! I don't own Sailor Moon or GW. They belong to smart rich happy people…and I am none of the above.

Onegai! Forgive me for never writing.. writers block, school, homework, never seeing these shows anymore.. all have taken its toll upon me and I am finally back! I'm sooo sorry for not writing sooner. Oh yea I think that I'm gonna switch the couples around a little bit so don't be surprised.

@~~;~~

Chapter 5

          Ami sat nervously as she heard the boys talk. They had landed at the L8 colony but the small party had still yet to leave the plane. She was fidgeting as the boys came into the room. She kept her head down and didn't want to look at any of them.

          "Are you ready to go Ms. Ami?" Quatre held out a hand to her. Ami took it grateful for a gentleman. She nodded small-ly and allowed herself to be led out of the transport.

          "He is not here yet." Trowa stated after scanning the crowd. Wufei was normally an easy person to see due to his dislike of people.

          "Neither are my friends." Ami said somewhat dejectedly. She was getting worried, what if she couldn't find them. For a moment she thought that she saw Rei out of the corner of her eyes but then thought that it was just a mirage or something of that sort. It wasn't until she saw it again more clearly that she realized Rei was sneaking to her, obviously not wanting to attract too much attention. Ami turned to the guys. "thank you kindly for the transport here. I'll return the favor one day but now I must be leaving."

          "stop." Came a frightening monotone voice. Ami turned to see the barrel of a revolver pointed straight in her face. "you will not be going anywhere until we get some information." Ami gulped visibly.

          "Heero can't we talk about this? She doesn't know anything." Quatre pleaded with his fellow pilot. "Just let her go." Heero shook Quatre off and kept his gaze level with Ami's. Before he could do anything Heero felt himself getting kicked and his gun flying out of his grasp.

          "Ami get going! But be careful they're after the crystals!" Heero looked up to see an extremely angry black haired woman readied to fight him if necessary. Her purple eyes fumed with an inner fire as she glared at the infamous Heero Yuy. "Sere, Lita, & Mina are waiting for you."

          "Right. I'll see you soon Rei and don't get killed again."- "I won't" Ami smiled, "That's what you said last time Pyro! Byers!" Ami ran off concealing herself into the crowd. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo all turned their gaze to the pissed off Rei.

          Rei suddenly smiled and got out of her fighting position. "You must be that freak of nature's friend. Chinese boy black hair…. Ring a bell to you?" she asked. Quatre nodded dumbly. "someone should teach that man some manners. At least now he will know not to mess with Lita." Rei smirked. She looked at Heero, "I suppose you're the leader trigger boy." He nodded.

          "Yes Heero is the leader. I'm Duo, blondie is Quatre and bang-boy is Trowa" said the tall boy with the long braid. "Glad to meet you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

          "Sorry about that, but if you want to meet up with your friend you're going to have to come with me. We have to be careful because we're being followed and they've already seen me." She stated watching the skies and the ground. She headed off through the crowd with the Gundam boys trailing close behind her. Not even Heero had argued or threatened to shoot her.

          Halfway through the crowd they saw Wufei standing with a group of 4 girls and he was grumbling as the tallest one held him up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him into a wall. They saw the girl in front of them chuckle slightly. They were soon at their friends side, and just in time to hear him actually apologize to a woman.

          "Say that you are sorry for calling my princess a weak onna jerk off." The tall brunette growled. Wufei hung his head, grumbling yet again. "What was that?"

          "I'm very sorry Serena-hime." he muttered louder. Lita smiled and set him down on the ground. Wufei looked over at the sound of a stifled chuckle, standing there were Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa. "Shut up Maxwell." he growled at the braided boy. he stalked over to his friends and grabbed Duo's braid. Duo yelped in pain and he saw the five girls laughing at him.

          Mina looked over the five boys, "Rei who are these guys?" she whispered to her friend. Rei shrugged. Before anyone could say anything they were trasported to the gates of time. "Setsuna?''

          The time senshi nodded. "Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Heavyarms, Wing, Sandrock, Deathscythe, and Shenlong. I have brought you all hear to tell you of what is happening with these attacks. Not all of them are by Oz, as a matter of fact Oz isn't behind any of them." The pilots gaped as the senshi stood waiting. "All of these attacks have been made by an organization very well known to the senshi."

          "Beryll." came five stunned voices.

                                              Setsuna nodded, "She has taken over the Oz organization. Soon she will no longer use her Mobile suit forces and will use her youma." Setsuna sighed. "there is one horrible thing that will happen to this dimension though, win or lose. It will be destroyed." Setsuna looked at the five young men as this information sunk in. "We sill be able to move you and some of your closest friends to our dimension if you wish when this is all through pilots." she said softly. Setsuna suddenly looked up as if something was watching her. "I must go now. Tell the girls your answer and they will tell Rei and Mina who know how to get to me." with that they were back on earth in the alley way.

          "Well that was joyous. Now what do we do?" Mina sighed and sat down on the street hanging her head. "She didn't even tell us where Beryll was or any of her generals are for that matter. Argg! Why does she even say anything if she doesn't really say anything at all!" she screamed to the world. Duo sat down next to her. Turning he smiled at her cheerily.

          "It'll be alright. Everything works out in the end. We'll help you beat this bitch and then we'll go home with you....kinda like lost puppies." Duo scratched his head as the five girls laughed at him. "What?" the remaining pilots shook their heads and sighed.

          "Do you ladies have somewhere to stay tonight?" came the quiet voice of Quatre. They looked at him in surprised.

          "No, we don't. Why do you ask?" Serena asked. The other senshi were looking at him strangely.

          "Well i was just thinking that you would like to spend the night at the mansion that i have on this colony. There's more than enough room." he said smiling. the girls were taken aback. Quatre had just been told that his home was going to be destroyed by something that they should have destroyed and he was offering them a place to stay.

          Serena looked at the girls, all of them looked indecisive." We don't want to impose. We can find a hotel and it's not like we aren't used to sleeping in a park or something like that." she told them.

          "I insist. Since we will be working together to destroy this Beryll character we should be near each other at all times. Safety is in numbers." he stated and before Serena could protest Quatre had ushered them into an awaiting limousine. 

End Chapter 5

what do you think...tell me kks?

**what do you think of these couples:

mina/duo

rei/heero

serena/trowa

ami/quatre

lita/wufei


	6. A Gundam World~6

A Gundam World ~6   

By Lady Twilight

Disclaimer…same as the last four I don't own anything….i wish that I did but I don't…*tears* man why can't I be rich and famous???

Chapter 6!!!!!!

The girls looked apprehensively at the limo as they were ushered towards it. They weren't sure whether to accept or decline Quatre's more than generous offer. Mina, Lita, and Rei were slowly edging away from the limo. If Ami and Serena wanted to sleep in luxury tonight that was fine by them they could sleep outside. The three were just about to turn around and split when they each felt strong arms grasp their shoulders. Standing behind them were Duo, Wufei and Heero. The senshi sighed their defeat and allowed themselves to be placed in the plush limousine. 

"So Quatre where exactly are we and what is going on that we should know about?" Ami asked the blonde boy that was seated next to her. The other girls leaned forward to catch everything that the quiet boy said.

"Well let me see here…."Quatre went on to tell the story of the gundams, the war, Oz, the Romafeller foundation, everything about what had happened, in general, in the lives of the gundam pilots and the civilians. The senshi soaked in every little bit of it memorizing each sentence. When he was done talking Quatre blushed at how the girls were staring intently at him. "We're here." He said. The senshi popped out of their trances and smiled.

"Great!" Mina giggled, she smiled her 100% best smile at the pilots and at the senshi. "Can't wait to take a shower." She sighed and leaned back in her seat, only to run into Duo who had spread his arms out. "Oh, sorry." She blushed.

"It's alright." Was all that duo could muster, he was blushing horribly. 

Rei unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door as the limo came to a complete stop. She stared in awe as she saw the splendor that Quatre lived in. "You actually live here?" she asked taking a step back, almost running into Heero. She looked back and apologized quickly. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Heero just nodded, since it was dark no one could see the small blush that had crept its way onto the perfecto soldiers cheeks. He quickly stalked off to his bedroom. The other pilots bid farewell to the girls, except Quatre who escorted them to their rooms.        

Unknowingly he gave them each the perfect rooms to fit their styles. Serena got a plain white room with small moons and stars adorning the ceiling and walls. Ami got a light blue room with waves running along the edges of the walls. Rei's room was a brilliant dark red with a large fireplace in the corner. Mina's room was a deep orange with a large bed that was covered in little yellow hearts. Lita's room was a deep forest green with a large balcony overlooking the forest.

"Thank you very much Quatre!" they all said as he left them to their rooms. Smiling he left to his own room. 

••••REI'S DREAM••••

          Rei  was sitting on a large rock by the Martian sea. A sea completely filled with hot molten lava that only a full blooded Martian could swim in or even go within 500 yards of. There were some exceptions though.

          "Why am I here?" Rei's mind raced. "What is going on? I thought that all of my memories had already returned." Her brain was filled with questions but she finally decided that she would just go along with it like she had previously recovered memories. 

          Her past self finished her meditation and rose to go back to the palace when strong arms suddenly grasped her around the waist. She giggled violently as the fingers started to tickle her uncontrollably and she fell to the ground laughing. "Prince Heero you are so cruel to me." She said, mocking anger.

          "you could have stopped me you know." Heero turned her around and smiled happily at her. "I've come back to stay this time Rei." He looked at her shocked face.

          "You mean it? You won't be leaving again?" when he nodded she embraced him. "I'm so glad Heero. I love you."

          "I love you too, my dear princess." He then pressed his lips to hers and enveloped her mouth in a loving kiss.

          "Rei get out of here!" Heero yelled at her. He watched as his love fought off the demons.

          Rei looked over at him. "Not without you." She smiled and ran over to him only to see him struck down by Beryll. "Heero! NOO!" she screamed and raced to his side. "Don't leave me Heero. You promised!" she cried over his fallen body.

          "I love you Rei. I promise we'll meet again." He said before his last breath left his quickly freezing body.

••••End DREAM••••

Rei woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily as she recalled her dream. Heero was her true love? What was going on? Why were these memories resurfacing now? Were just some of the questions that were roaming around the young priestesses head. She ran over to a window and threw it open breathing in the fake air. 

°°°°Lita's Dream°°°°

          Lita was practicing her martial arts on a humongous tree stump in the Jovian forest. A forest only those with the Jovian royal blood could enter without being electrocuted. There were few exceptions.

          "Why am I here?" Lita's mind raced. "What is going on? I thought that all of my memories had already returned." Her brain was filled with questions but she finally decided that she would just go along with it like she had previously recovered memories. 

          Her past self finished her practicing and rose to go back to the palace when strong arms suddenly grasped her around the waist. She giggled violently as the fingers started to tickle her uncontrollably and she fell to the ground laughing. "Prince Wufei you are so mean to me." She said, mocking frustration.

          "you could have stopped me you know. Silly onna." Wufei turned her around and smiled happily at her. "I've come back to stay this time Lita." He looked at her shocked face.

          "You mean it? You won't be leaving again?" when he nodded she embraced him. "I'm so happy Wufei. I love you."

          "I love you too, my dear princess." He then pressed his lips to hers and enveloped her mouth in a loving kiss.

          "Lita get out of here!" Wufei yelled at her. He watched as his love fought off the youmas.

          Lita looked over at him. "Not without you." She smiled and ran over to him only to see him struck down by Beryll. "Wufei! NOO!" she screamed and raced to his side. "Don't leave me Wufei. You promised!" she cried over his fallen body.

          "I love you Lita. I promise we'll meet again." He said before his last breath left his quickly freezing body.

°°°°END DREAM°°°°

(((AN; okay you can see how these are going…all of the dreams are practically the same except that the people & places are different...got it?  Mina and  Duo, Ami and Quatre, and Sere and Trowa….I'm lazy and don't want to waste time writing the same thing over and over again.)))

          Lita woke up in a cold sweat with tears running down her face. She gasped as she realized that Serena was not the only one who would end up with a true life and the senshi were not destined to a life of loneliness.  She put on a robe and grabbed a blanket, walking out to the balcony she sat on the cold floor. Wrapping herself in the blanket she stared over the large forest falling asleep.

****Mina

          Mina woke up screaming. She huddled herself into a ball under the covers and started to cry. Unfortunately Duo had a room adjoining hers, and when he heard her scream he had rushed in.

          "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked before he saw her curled up under her covers. He walked over and gently rubbed her back until her sobs subsided. "You gonna be alright now babe?" he asked her.

          "Yea…thanks Duo." She lied, he could tell but he went back to his room anyways.

****Ami

          Ami woke up sweating. She sat up in bed and looked around almost forgetting where she was. She rocked in her place for a minute before remembering that she had seen a pool on their walk to the girls rooms. She looked in her closet and found a swimsuit, apparently all of the rooms were stocked with extra clothing for guests just in case. Quatre had called ahead to make sure that the girls would have clothing tomorrow. Ami walked quietly down the hall wearing a pair of pants and a shirt over the swimsuit. Without a splash she dove into the pool, immediately calming her senses.

****Serena

          Serena woke up with a start. She wasn't surprised at the dream she had felt something like that for Trowa since she had met him. She smiled and fell back to a deep sleep. ((I'm not a real big Serena love fic fan so this will be more around the other four I just think that there are way too many fics centered around Serena out there))

****Heero….

          Heero didn't really see what his dreams meant all he knew was that in his dream he actually showed his love for Rei and she had loved him back. He was quite unnerved when he had heard himself say that he loved her and then died in her arms. He didn't know it but his room adjoined with Rei's. He heard some muffled noises coming from the room next to him, but decided to ignore it. He fell back into a restless sleep.

****Wufei….

          Wufei gasped for air as he woke from his dream. He ran out onto his balcony. He tood a deep breath of the artificially created air. His eyes wandered around the forest and finally rested on the balcony next to his. Sleeping there, wrapped in a blanket was Lita. He watched her for a moment until she began to shiver. Wufei smiled to himself and balcony hopped over to her. Picking her up gently bringing her back into her room he placed her on the bed. He went back to his room thinking about her.

****Duo....

          Duo had heard the scream right after he had awakened from his own dream. Knowing that Mina had the room next to his he raced over there. 

          "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked before he saw her curled up under her covers. He walked over and gently rubbed her back until her sobs subsided. "You gonna be alright now babe?" he asked her.

          "Yea. thanks Duo." Mina muttered as she curled back up underneath her covers. Duo looked her over for a minute and decided not to ask her what was really bothering her.

          "Sure thing..see you later." he whispered to her sleeping form. Then returned to his room and fell back asleep.

****Quatre....

          Quatre woke up slowly. He sat up in bed shocked at what he had just witnessed, dying in Ami's arms. He heard her moving around next door to him, going through the closet. He stared at the ceiling for a while until he heard her leave her room. Wondering where she was going he followed her. Making sure not to be caught he followed her all the way to the pool he blushed as she jumped in gracefully. Quatre watched as she swam off her stress for a few minutes before heading back to his room worried about being caught.

****Trowa....

          Trowa woke up calmly. Unlike the others he didn't have to see Serenity die or get killed himself..his dream had just ended. He knew that he loved Serena already and knew that she loved him just as much.

End chap. 6


	7. A Gundam World~7

A Gundam World ~7

by lady twilight

So i'm putting out a bunch of chapters at once because i just haven't had time to put them up.

oh yea..i don't own sm or gw

Chapter 7!!

          Breakfast the next morning was interesting. Lita had woken up around 4 in the morning and had taken over the kitchen not allowing anyone to pass through the doors until she had made breakfast for her friends and the pilots. She even had kicked the maguanacs out of the kitchen successfully leaving them with a few broken teeth.

          "don't even attempt to go in there. She's making us breakfast to try to repay you Quatre for your hospitality. She hates getting something for free." Ami told the five stunned young men. They nodded dumbly and set the table.

          Soon breakfast was ready. It was homemade waffles with blueberries in them. Eggs, and hash browns came with the waffles along with toast. They could have whatever they wanted to drink with their meal. Lita beamed as she watched them dig in, she glanced at Wufei out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was also looking at her. They both immediately looked down and went back to eating.

          Mina looked over at Duo as he ate his fourth waffle. She really wanted to talk to him about last night, but not with every one else around. She slowly went back to eating her wonderful meal.  Duo looked up at her just as she had looked down. He watched her eat her food slowly and it didn't' look like she was as cheery as she had been yesterday. He really wanted to talk to her about that too.

          Heero chanced a glance at Rei and saw as she put her head down thinking that she had been caught looking at him. He almost smiled. Since she seemed smart to him he figured he might as well talk to her about his dream last night. It was really starting to eat at his brain and heart.

          Serena and Trowa didn't need any encouragement. They were holding hands under the table as they ate.

          Ami's head was swimming with questions and she wanted to talk to Quatre badly. She didn't even know why, she just knew that she needed to talk to him. After breakfast was over with she began to clear the table and wash the dishes. The others sensed that she wanted some alone time and left her alone. Well all of them but Quatre did anyways.

          "Miss ami?" he asked quietly. She whirled around surprised. "Oh I'm so sorry!" he said and helped her pick up towel that she had dropped.

          "it's all right Quatre." she said quietly, a deep red blush coming to her cheeks. "Did you want something?" she asked.

          "Yes....I have maids who can do this. Would you like to go on a walk with me down by the beach?" he asked nervously. Ami beamed up at him and nodded. "Great! Let's go!" once they got down there Quatre asked another question. "Ami? did you have a strange dream last night?" he said it quietly.

          "Yes i did Quatre. We were on Mercury and then the moon and you were killed by beryll...."her voice stopped abruptly when Quatre's lips claimed her own in a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away both were shocked at what had just happened. "Quatre. That was wonderful." Ami sighed as the two kissed again.

~~at the mansion with Mina and Duo~~

          Mina was walking down the hall to her room when she saw that Duo was turning the corner in front of her, "Duo!" she suddenly called out before she could think. The braided man turned around.

          "Oh hey babe! what's up?" he walked back towards her. Then he thought of how he wanted to talk to her. "Hey. umm...i need to talk to you about something. Will you come back to my room for a few minutes?" he asked.

          "Yea.. there's something i wanted to talk to you about too." she followed him into his room and plopped down on his bed while he pulled up a chair. "Umm...thank you for last night." she said quietly. Looking down, hiding her blush.

          "Hey no problem princess." he said without thinking. "OK look i had  a weird dream last night about you bein a princess and me well loving the hell out of ya and dying in your arms." he said when he saw her shocked look. He quickly looked down waiting for rejection.

          "So did i Duo." Mina smiled as he looked up. She rushed over to him and grasped him in a bone-crushing hug. When she let go she felt her lips become covered by Duo's, she melted away as his tongue sought entrance and was allowed.

~~Rei and Heero~~

          "Rei?" heero asked, startling the girl right in front of him making her jump backwards. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask..."he was stopped when she kissed him roughly on the lips, throwing him into shock.

          "Sorry. I did have that dream though." she mumbled as she regained her breath and Heero regained his. She started to walk off when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist  holding her close. "Heero?" she questioned as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She melted at his touch.

          "I love you rei." he said suddenly. She smiled and turned around to face him.

          "I love you too Heero." she mumbled before proceeding to kiss him yet again.

~~LITA & WUFEI~~

          Lita was sitting on her balcony thinking quietly until she heard a noise beside her. Looking over she saw Wufei standing behind her. "Hi there Wufei." she mumbled quietly. He sat down next to her.

          "Lita what were you doing sleeping on your balcony last night?" he asked. Lita detected a hint of worry in his voice. She looked down at her crossed legs and sighed.

          "I know that you will think of me as weak from now on but I don't  care anymore. I had a nightmare about a past life and you were in it. i loved you and you died in my arms when Beryll killed you." she was struggling to hold back her tears now. She turned away from Wufei pressing herself into a corner.

          "Lita. I had that same dream, and i don't think that you are weak. You are one of the strongest women i have ever met and i think that i....well... I love you Lita." he suddenly proclaimed. She looked at him in surprise before hugging him tightly. They stayed that way for a little while until Lita fell asleep mumbling that she loved him into his chest. Wufei could only smile.

****Serena and Trowa

          The two of them had gone on a long walk around the house, more like a tour for Serena. They walked hand in hand throughout the humongous mansion. They ended back up in Trowa's room with a severe make-out session.

§§§ Lunch §§§

          No one was really surprised to see that their friends had all hooked up with each other. It was destiny and fate that the ten of them would have found each other eventually. Lita and Wufei were eating their lunch quietly while having a staring contest. suddenly a portal appeared beneath Lita, where no one could see it and swallowed her up. "LITA!" wufei screamed as he rushed to where she had been sitting. She was already gone. While this had happened another portal had opened up swallowing Rei as well. Heero and Wufei sat in stunned silence as they stared at the spots their loves had just been sitting.

          "Rei, Lita!" the remaining senshi cried out. They huddled close to their new loves as an image of Beryll appeared before them.

          "Silly little Sailor Brats. I have taken your strongest warriors and you are now practically defenseless. With Jupiter and Mars out of the picture i can do what ever i want to you without having to be bothered by those two." Beryll cackled.

          "What did you do with them?" Wufei and Heero growled at the image. Beryll immediately recognized them as Jupiter and Mars's princes from the silver millennium.

          "Let's just say that my generals wanted to have a little fun with the two beauties...after all there aren't many women around. It is there own fault for going to far, but these two might last a little longer." Beryll laughed insanely as she disappeared.

End chapter 7


	8. A Gundam World~8

A Gundam World ~ 8

By lady twilight

Disclaimer….I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing…so don't sue me...alrighty?? Okies then on with the show….ermm…story

Previously on A GUNDAM WORLD!!!

Rei and Lita kidnapped after boys proclaim their love to their specific love earlier in the day…Beryll mentions that Heero and Wufei are not going to like what is going to happen to Rei and Lita even more then they normally would…but I'm not into writing the whole lemon fic thingy so the senshi will rescue them before anything along those lines happen….got it…I am not a hentai! Okay enough about what has happened now to the present

A war counsel is taking place……………

**Quatre's Mansion**

"What are we going to do you guys??" Serena asked, worried about her friends safety. She looked around at the group of angry faces and stopped at Heero and Wufei. "We will get them back, I promise you that." she said comfortingly…they just nodded dumbly. They had lost a part of them when the girls had been kidnapped, it was like they were stuck in a dream world without them.

Suddenly Mina stood up, "We should go and get them! They'd do the same for us and you know it! Beryll would not be expecting an attack this soon and with the help of the Gundams and their wonderful pilots we could get them back in a jiffy." she pounded her fist on the table.

"Mina! When did you get so, well, smart?" Ami asked her fuming blonde friend. The normally bubbly blonde looked at her.

"You didn't think I was the leader of the scouts for nothing did you?" she smirked and sat down next to Duo. She smiled at him and he gave her a reassuring wink.

"We need to have two teams. One distraction team and one infiltration team. Duo, Trowa, Ami, Serena and I should be on the distraction team. While Mina, Heero and Wufei will be on the infiltration team." Quatre stated. They all looked at him and nodded. Duo pouted slightly, but knew that Mina would be safe with two of his best friends.

"right! Lets go!" they all said. Mina walked over to Heero and Wufei after every one had left to go plan their attack. Noticing they were still in their trances she waved her hand in front of their eyes. When that didn't work Mina sighed and said "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this to you." she wound up her right arm and punched both of them in the face sending them flying backwards into the wall. They looked at her shocked.

"Onna why did you do that?" Wufei growled unsheathing his katana. Mina backed off a little then growled right back.

"Do you think, even for a second, that Lita would like to see you sitting here moping because she was kidnapped. Or Rei for that matter Heero. I mean would they rather be happy that you were sitting here while they were being tortured, or worse. Or would they be happy knowing the fact that you were coming to get them?" Mina demanded, causing both pilots to step back in shock. Then they bowed their heads and followed Mina to where the others were planning their attack.

**Beryll's castle………..

Rei was suspended in the air, holding her up there were just a pair of heavy duty handcuffs. Her arms were hurting terribly and she felt as drained as if she had just had her energy level sucked dry, which it had. The room was so dark that you couldn't see 2 inches in front of you. Rei felt terrible, as if she was going to throw up at any second. The only thing she could remember was eating lunch and seeing Lita disappear and then falling through a portal while hearing Heero scream her name.

"Ahh, my pet. You're finally awake." said a sickly familiar voice. Rei lifted her head up slowly as a dim light cascaded through the room. There he was…..Malachite! 

"Go away Malachite! Leave me alone." she cried out hoarsely. She felt her face being backhanded and winced in pain. "What do you want from me?" she asked harshly.

"First to make you bleed and then to take away your innocence." he laughed. She grimaced.

"I doubt that you will do either. I don't bleed easily and I'd kill myself before I let you touch me." she snarled. She felt another blow to her face knowing that it would bruise. "Oh I get it now. You're only good if your opponent is chained up and cannot move." she hissed. 

"now that was just plain mean princess. I play fair and square, just to make sure I do so I'll even cut you down so you can attempt to fight back." he chuckled, and Rei wondered what was so funny.

Soon she felt herself drop from the ceiling and land about 30 feet below where she had been hanging. Hearing a small snap she felt her leg break, wincing she limped over to a corner. "Hiding from me are we princess. Well you know that I will find you sooner or later." Malachite began to fly around the room in a tireless search for her. Luckily the room was large and he started on the opposite side.

Rei tried her best to search for her henshin pen, but couldn't find it anywhere in her subspace pocket. 'I left it back at Quatre's in Heero's room when we were talking.' she suddenly realized. 'Heero where are you?' she called mentally only to be answered by darkness and defeat. Tears started to flow from the Martian princess's eyes as she silently cried.

***Lita in Beryll's castle……….

Lita woke up in a similar predicament. She was chained up, not to the ceiling but to a pipe hanging about 12 feet off the ground with her feet cuffed to another pipe about 1 foot from the ground…stretching her out. She tried to look around but her head was so heavy from her energy drain that she couldn't. Wufei where are you?? her brain screamed hoping that he could hear her. "Where am I??" she asked groggily.

"Why my dear Jupiter. You have awakened." came another familiar voice….unfortunately this one did not belong to a general. Instead out of the darkness walked Darien. Lita gasped trying to hold in her surprise. "yes it's me…I do work for Beryll and soon you will too, by my side. I just have to beat some sense into you." the former prince of earth grinned wickedly as he walked closer to the Jovian princess. He grasped her chin in one hand and kissed her roughly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of her Wufei. "I've always wanted to do that." Darien mumbled as he pulled away.

"Bastard! Get away from me!" she screamed thrashing in her chains in a futile attempt to kill Darien. He just laughed and laughed at her until she grew too tired to move.

Darien pulled a whip out of nowhere and glared at her. "Now that that's over time to teach you some manners." an evil smile spread across his face as he unrolled the nine tails. "This is for killing my generals in out dimension." he said as he lashed out. Lita tried not to scream in pain as the leather ends split her soft skin. "For taking my usako away from me just as I could have turned her to my side." he lashed out again and again for things that she couldn't even remember doing. All that Lita knew was that her back, legs, arms, and chest were bleeding profusely. 

"Leave me alone, please." she begged, tears running down her blood-shot eyes. He laughed.

"I'll let you recover for a little while so that you can at least pleasure me later." he cackled, and walked from the room. Lita started to cry.

***outside Beryll's castle……..

The gundams started their attack on the enemy base while Sailors Moon and Mercury assaulted the youma troops that poured out. While the rest of the palace was busy fending off their attackers Mina along with Wufei and Heero snuck into the fortress. Mina had been here before so she knew her way around slightly.

"They'll be downstairs, in the dungeons. The generals also have their living quarters down their. We'll search every room until we find them." she ordered. The two pilots were amazed at her skills as a leader and nodded their acceptance to her plans.

"I believe you have forgotten someone Princess Aphrodite." Mina's head jerked at the use of her formal name. Standing before them was Prince Endymion. "I thought I told you to never call me that." she snarled. Motioning for the pilots to go she stood ready for an attack.

Heero and Wufei caught the sign the ran off in the direction of the dungeons. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they both felt pulled in opposite directions. They split up Heero going to the right and Wufei to the left.

Heero ran down the hall praying that he wasn't too late to save his Rei. He stopped at a large door with the letter M printed in scrawling writing. He opened it slowly, Malachite had been called to the battle. Hearing sobbing in a corner he ran over to it and saw a bruised Rei clutching her leg.

"Rei?" he asked timidly. She jumped about a foot in the air and pressed herself harder into the corner. Frightened she put her head down so she couldn't see his face or get hit in the head again. Heero ran over to her, watching her cower in fear and begin to cry again. He embraced her gently not knowing where she was hurt. "Rei, it's me Heero." he said softly in her ear. Her tearstained eyes looked up at him and she smiled.

"Heero! I knew that you would come!" she began to sob into his t-shirt. He just rocked her gently for a few minutes.

"We should be going. Wufei, Lita, and Mina will meet us at the front gate. Can you walk?" he asked looking at her broken leg. She struggled to her feet limping a couple steps around.

"I think that I can make it." she forced a smile through gritted teeth. Heero scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

**Wufei…

Wufei ran down the hall looking left to right, trying to figure out which door held his precious Lita. He heard small sobbing coming from a room with a large E printed in fancy type on the door. Wufei cautiously entered the plush, dark living quarters. In the dim light he could make out a figure hanging in the middle of the room. Her clothes were in tatters and there was a large puddle of blood beneath her. He ran over to her. Gasping when he recognized her as Lita. She was sobbing and her whole body was shaking in pain. 

"Lita?" he asked timidly. She tried to jerk her head around but she was too weak. "It's Wufei. Hang on and I'll get you down from there." he rushed to undo the foot cuffs first and then the hand cuffs, releasing her she fell into his arms. She curled up into a ball on his lap and began to cry, sobs racked her body as he threw his coat over her.

"Thank you Wufei." she said when she had regained her voice. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and attempted to walk around a little and regain some energy but she failed to take one step. "I am so pathetic." she mumbled to herself trying to get up again. She felt herself be lifted off the ground, looking up she saw Wufei, "You must think me to be weak now." she said unhappily.

"Quite the contrary, I think that you are one of the bravest and strongest people I know. Now let's get going." he smiled at her and ran out the door.

Mina waited for about five minutes before the pilots came running up with her friends. She had only beaten Endymion because he was preoccupied by something else. "Ready to go?" she asked as they showed up. They nodded, "alright. Duo is meeting us outside with a transport to take us back home and then the others will join us later." she told them and they ran out of the building. Sure enough there was Duo smiling as he let them in. 

"All aboard! Hey babe." he said to Mina as they boarded.

End Chapter 8

Tell me what you think


End file.
